Sudden Plans
by Shadewing31
Summary: Tamaki makes plans for the host club to visit the beach, and its your first time ever going to one! Basically fluff. One-shot Kyoya X Reader


**A/N: soo umm this was a give away prize for my tumblr, (original post in links at bottom. along with a few other things.) Well, here it is! Enjoy! I hope!**

**If there are any mistakes I'm sorry ! I edited this from its original format (Kyoya X OC) to this in about an hour, so I hope I didn't miss anything! Not to mention that I wrote it in about the same amount of time ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM MINE. AT ALL. NOT A SINGLE BIT**

* * *

Snaking around rose bushes of every kind, paved paths cast their sweltering mirages into the air above. There Ouran academy sat, its image wavering in the heat. Inside the pink trimmed windows all was dark, not a soul remained. All around the building though, the roses bloomed without even a single plant looking wilted. Even now, in the midst of summer vacation, the gardeners attended to their charges.

Miles away, the newest and greatest phone buzzed against a dark wooden coffee table. The table sat in a pristinely cleaned room, the same pristine white furniture surrounding it. By the second vibration, the call was answered.

"Yes?" Kyoya answered, his voice unnerving.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki's voice burst from the phone, causing Kyoya to wince and draw the device away from his ear. Without pausing his best friend continued to talk or, more so shouted the rest of his words. "WE'RE GOING TO A COMMONERS BEACH! Haruhi invited us all, and I need you to call (Y/N), because she still refuses to give me her phone number!" The last part of the one sided conversation was said with a sad note.

"With due reason." Kyoya muttered with a glare. Sighing, he said more audibly, "Alright, after I pick up (Y/N). I'll come by and pick the rest up too. See you there." Before the blond on the other side of the phone could utter another word Kyoya hung up the phone, sticking it in his pants pocket.

Running a hand through his midnight shaded hair, he sighed before walking over to his dark wood dresser, the matching piece to the coffee table in the middle of the room. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a random pair of swim trunks. Just in case, knowing (Y/N)… Throwing the piece of clothing over one arm he stuffed it into one of his computer bag's empty pockets.

Grabbing his cell phone out of pants pocket, now that he himself was ready, Kyoya dialed his girlfriend's number. His foot tapped in beat to the empty ringing of the line, glad when you finally picked up.

"Hello?" you answered.

"Hello." Kyoya repeated back to you before getting down to his true business. "The host club is taking a trip to the beach. I expect you ready in 15 minutes."

"Wait, wha-" your sentence was cut of as Kyoya ended the call, still very annoyed at this whole prospect. Grabbing the bag that rested on the white couch he moved the strap over his head to situate it onto his opposite shoulder.

Sliding into one of the Ootori family limos, he signalled one of the drivers over. Allowing the man a second to enter the vehicle he began his list of orders.

"I need you to pick up the entirety of the host club and then (Y/N)." Saving (Y/N) till last he would give you as much time as to get ready, due to the sudden plans

Almost 45 minutes later the dark limo sat in front of your house, stuffed full of the hosts.

"Hey guys-" you started before being interrupted by the twins bickering, or making up to be more exact.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru said trapping his brother against his chest.

"I'm sorry too!" Kaoru impeded grabbing a fistful of Hikaru's shirt.

Shifting over a spot, Kyoya gave you a pointed glance to the empty space he had just made. With a kind smile you sat down next to him, grabbing his hand in yours. Finicking with his bag beside himself, he forced a smile away from his face at your gesture.

"To the beach." Kyoya ordered the driver who had just received directions from Haruhi.

* * *

The host club piled out of the car, Honey tripping and falling in the loose sand before Mori snatched him up, settling the smaller boy on his shoulders.

Extending a hand to help you out of the car, Kyoya gave a gentle smile. Pulling you out onto the sand, he nodded seeing that you had set your footing. Looking down at you, Kyoya let out an awkward cough at seeing the blush that covered your cheeks. Quickly releasing your hand he started to move on his own, leaving you behind him.

"Hey! Wait up!" you shout from behind him. Catching up to the male you wrapped your arms around his. "Are we really at a beach?" you muttered in awe.

Misinterpreting your comment he asks nonchalantly "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! I've just never been before!" You correct him.

Making a mental note of this information, Kyoya allows you to pull him along. Increasing their pace slightly, you feel the sand sinks between your toes. Slowly the two closed the space between themselves and the rest of the group, soon falling into step. Tamaki who was just ahead of the pair and holding onto Haruhi like she was a life raft, caught a glimpse of the two out of the corner of his eye. Eyes wide in surprise, he winked at his normally cool and unaffectionate best friend. Glasses glinting in the sun, Kyoya glared back at the blonde, silently daring him to insinuate anymore.

"Over there is where we can change." Haruhi says, pointing to the public bathrooms up on a hill off the beach and unknowingly breaking the unspoken tension between the two friends. At the same pace as before the group walks as one to the changing station. Filing into the according walled off bathrooms, they separate.

For probably the first time in all of history, the boys bathroom was fuller than the girls. Kyoya however was one of the first ones out, none of the others had wanted to deal with him if he had became impatient. Khaki shorts ending around his knees and a white polo for a shirt, Kyoya slung his black bag over his shoulder yet again. Suddenly his steps were halted as his body tried to force its way through another solid object.

"Ugh!" you groan as Kyoya walks right into you. Stumbling slightly you cast a playful glare his way. "Well, do you like it?" You then ask, spinning in a circle, showing off your new bikini.

The main fabric itself was black, while the straps hung with little beads dyed light blue. The small beads clinked together as you spun. With a gentle smile Kyoya nodded.

"It looks lovely my dear." he said turning his back on you yet again.

Chuckling, you run through the grass to catch up to him, flipping your (H/L), (H/C) hair over your shoulder. Slowly, they felt the grass beneath their bare feet turn to soft sand, and the sound of the crashing waves grew louder. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes from the morning sunlight reflecting off of the ocean, Kyoya stopped walking.

"Hm." he commented, still staring off into the distance. The waves crashed into the shore, leaving behind new sand and taking away the old. Looking up at the male with a slightly concerned gaze you bumped into his shoulder trying to break his stare. Pushing up his glasses Kyoya then continued his steps moving toward the lounge chairs set up by people long gone.

Looking down at the slightly rotted wood in slight disgust, he sat down anyway realizing it as his best option. Pulling out his computer he began to type at a furious rate, he paused slowly looking up at you who with hands on hips, was staring down at him.

"You're going to work here?! At a beach?!" You ask stunned. This place was so amazing and beautiful, with its clear waters and warm wind, yet he was going to work all day?! Unacceptable by your standards.

"Yes, it is very important too, so I ask that you leave me be dear." He says redirecting his attention back to the screen. Frowning slightly, you walk a bit closer to him.

"At least promise me that you'll do something with me today?" You ask trying not to sound too needy, but you wanted to spend some time with your boyfriend!

Meeting your eyes he nods with a kind smile, "Of course." He says before returning back to his typing. Smiling now, you shake your head in exasperation. _Of course _you mock laughing in your head. Chuckling you ran off, joining in with the rest of the host club.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" Tamaki shouts as he tosses the frisbee to her. "Got it!" you laugh as you run to catch it. Feet splashing in the water, your hands latch onto it bringing it close to your chest.

Running out of the water you toss the disc to one of the twins. Hikaru grabbed it out of the air quickly tossing it to Haruhi. Watching the frisbee to see where it would go next you focused fully on the toy, unaware of the danger behind yourself.

Tiptoeing around the circle, Kaoru made his way behind you putting a finger to his lips. With a sly smile, he wrapped his arms around your bare stomach and pulled you backwards into the water with him. Screaming and laughing all at the same time, you let him pull you under the clear ocean water. Surfacing, you punched the twin's arm lightly.

"What was that for!?" you ask between burst of laughter.

Laughing just as hard, Kaoru only pulled you down once more. With a little squeak your head disappearing under the waves yet again. Sputtering as you came up, you blew a stream of water into the twin's face. Laughing with a shark like grin as he in turned wiped the water off of his face he gave you a devious smirk.

"You know what this means?" He asks his eyes glinting with mischief.

"N-no." you stutter backing away_. He started this but…..Who knows what he is thinking of! _Just then Hikaru appeared by his brother's side, in his eyes the same look of the devil.

"SPLASH WAR!" They shouted at the same time, immediately sending huge waves in your direction. Shielding your face with your arm you squealed, trying to block as much of the water as possible. Slowly as the splashes receded, you put down your arms and gave the twins your own sly smirk.

"Just remember," you said turning to face them head-on, "you started this." Pushing your hands through the water you started to drench the boys with the waves.

"Hey!" The twins shouted in sync. Not being the type to just take it they soon began their own retaliation. The area around the three truly becoming a war zone.

* * *

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya looked over at the rest of the host club. Their antics surprised him none, tomfoolery was in their blood after all. Business was in his though. And business, any business, could not run itself. The company was in a situation right now, and his job was to correct it. He just happened to be at the beach was all. Today was still to be focused on running his business.

_Right? _Kyoya thought, unable to keep from doubting himself. _Maybe I __**should**__ joi- No_. He cut off the thought quickly. If he allowed thoughts like that, then he would lose all that he had worked for. Turning back to his computer screen he worked on blocking out their shouts. At least they were leaving him alone. Slowly his fingers found their rhythm again flying across the keys, and blinding him to all else.

Suddenly a high pitched screech sounds across the beach, causing him to jump. Sighing he glares over at the others before redirecting his gaze back to his computer to delete the letters that he accidentally pressed. Quickly bringing his gaze back to them, he feels his jaw tighten slightly. You were being clung to as though you were a conjoined twin by Kaoru. And you looked happy about it.

Watching carefully now, Kyoya couldn't help but give a glare in their faraway direction. Or, more so, glare at the twins who seemed to be rather _attached_ to his girlfriend. His dark eyes followed their movements, his gaze reading them. The splash fight that they were having soon seemed to escalate, and large waves of water soon blocked the three from his view. Their laughs, and screams however were not and they ground against his ear drums. Clenching his teeth together he whipped his head back to his computer, resolved to focus himself on that instead of letting these emotions run wild.

* * *

The ocean becomes painted with tints of red, orange and violet as the sun sets on the host club. Standing facing the ocean, you take one deep breath. The cool misty air, and its warm breeze create the perfect mix. Your light blue blouse blew in the breeze, protecting you from the mist. The club was about to head home in just a little bit, so you had decided to put on your other clothes again. A silly grin was plastered on your face, though as happy as you was your heart still ached slightly. Kyoya had promised to spend time today with you, but…..that had not happened. Sighing, you wrap your arms around yourself.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoya asks, standing a few feet off from where you stand now. Jumping slightly, you shake your head.

"No. Today was really fun!" you lie, hoping and at the same time not, that he notices_. It was fun though even if I didn't get to spend anytime with him..._ you think_, Especially since it was my first time being at one!_

"Hmph." he says, as you turns back toward the ocean. Taking the few steps that separate them, Kyoya wraps his own arms over yours. "Is that so?" He asks bitterly. Of course you had fun. He wasn't there. Releasing you from his hold he steps back, turning away from you. Heart clouded, he begins to walk away from you.

"Kyoya! Wait!" you say, catching onto his mood as soon as he let you go. Latching onto his arm you pull him to a stop. Turning on his heel, Kyoya pulls you to his chest, resting his chin on your head. You press your face into his white polo, hoping that this wasn't what you thought it was.

Grabbing your chin he brings your face up to his, pressing his lips roughly against yours.

"Sorry." He whispers, his lips still brushing yours as he speaks. "I broke my promise, and seeing you with the twins…" He trails off, increasing the strength of his hold on her.

You blinked slowly in amazement. "You.. you were jealous?" you ask with a giggle.

"Shush." he orders you, pressing a finger to your lips. "Just take the apology." he then tells you, a devious smirk on his lips.

"On one condition." you assert. With a questioning look from Kyoya you continues. "You have to bring me back here some other time. A time when YOU actually have time to be free." you say poking his nose. He nods, straight faced.

Twirling a piece of your hair behind your back, his dark eyes peer into your (E/C) ones. you shivers as his gaze digs into you. Pulling back Kyoya began to walk back up the hill, where the rest of the club were waiting by the car.

Holding the door open for you, you slide into the vehicle settling down on the leather seats. Getting in after, Kyoya finds the rest of the host club already engaged in conversation. Giving the driver a hand signal the car took off, leaving the setting sun in the distance.

* * *

Night had taken flight by the time Tamaki was dropped off at the second manse of the Suoh family. The two had sat in comfortable silence the whole ride, yet Tamaki had never let his silly grin falter. Every now and then too, Tamaki would glance over at Kyoya before giggling and turning away. Each time this would happen, Kyoya would make a point to throw a questioning look his way. To which Tamaki would only respond with more giggling.

"Thanks for the ride Kyoya." Tamaki says stepping out of the limo. Before the door can close however Tamaki turns back to him. With an obvious wink Tamaki lets the door swing shut, leaving Kyoya alone in the vehicle.

Eyes widening Kyoya stares at the tinted window, watching his friend walk away. How he had seen… He would have to find out. Kyoya would have sworn that no one was around but you and himself. Otherwise he would not have acted as **blatant **he did…

_Oh well _he thought, his eyes narrowing, and a snake like grin pulling at his lips.

_Nothing a few threats can't take care of…_

* * *

**A/N: So not exactly my BEST work but hopefully its not too bad... Anyway! as promised here are the links! (remove the enters) Sorry about the ridiculousness of that!**

**_Original:_**

ht

tp:/

/k-o-from-the-shadow-king

.tumblr

.co

m/

post/

92646628197/

sudden-plans-kyoyaxoc

**_Who it was written for/ creator of the oc in the original:_**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_/queenoffantasysdreams_

_.tumblr._

_c__o_

_m/_

**Thanks for reading, hopefully it wasn't awful! Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say! It means a lot! Till next time.**

**~Shade**


End file.
